


Perché sei tu, perché sono io

by DonnieTZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Abuse, Drugs, First Time, John Watson Saves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: Sherlock è un omega che non vuole esserlo.John sente di non essere solo e soltanto "un alpha".---John era diventato un amico. Una novità che non finiva mai di sorprendere Sherlock, lasciandolo stranamente intontito davanti alle dimostrazioni di affetto del dottore. Un pasto cucinato dopo giorni di digiuno per un caso, una coperta tirata sulle spalle quando crollava sfinito sul divano, uno sguardo preoccupato quando Sherlock non riusciva a gestire gli effetti collaterali, diventando irritabile e agitato. Se John fosse stato un’altra persona, Sherlock le avrebbe chiamate stronzate da alpha.Ma John era perfino più di questo...





	Perché sei tu, perché sono io

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima omega!verse, revisionata per approdare anche su questi lidi!  
> Questa storia è arrivata seconda al contest "A/B/O Omega!verse dynamics" di eamesie sul Contest Mania.  
> Ogni commento è il benvenuto e mi fa contenta! ❤  
> Spero vi piaccia!  
> Buona lettura!

 

«Dov’è il dottor Anderson?»  
Il dottor Watson non era ancora entrato che il paziente gli aveva posto quella domanda con tono diretto e sospettoso. Appoggiò il bastone alla scrivania e si sedette con la cartella fra le mani. All’interno, oltre al nome, poche informazioni stringate.  
«Il dottor Anderson ha rassegnato le dimissioni, ma spero vorrà comunque continuare la sua… visita?»  
John era stato costretto a concludere con una domanda la sua frase, perché nella cartella non c’era alcuna spiegazione sull’eventuale motivo per cui il paziente fosse lì.  
«Problemi con la moglie» asserì il paziente, con la sicurezza di chi sa di cosa parla.  
La frase, riferita al dottor Anderson colse John di sorpresa.  
«Credo… possa essere» rispose, incerto su quanto fosse eticamente accettabile rivelare della vita privata del collega.  
Sherlock, anche se il dottore non poteva saperlo, era lì per un motivo preciso. Con il dottor Anderson aveva un accordo funzionale che alcuni moralisti avrebbero chiamato ricatto. La prima volta che l’aveva incontrato aveva dedotto delle sue scappatelle con l’infermiera Donovan e l’aveva avvertito che avrebbe rivelato alla moglie il tradimento se non gli avesse prescritto i soppressori senza fare troppe domande.  
Quelli che prendeva Sherlock erano forti e altrettanto pericolosi, visto quanto andavano ad incidere sugli ormoni. Venivano prescritti solo in casi eccezionali, quando il calore di un Omega diventava insostenibile e pericoloso per la sua stessa incolumità in presenza di possibili alpha. Sherlock, invece, se ne serviva abitualmente, ormai quasi assuefatto agli effetti collaterali. Aveva sempre un aspetto pallido ed emaciato, le mani leggermente tremanti e gli occhi arrossati. Eppure non gli importava, voleva solo avere il controllo del suo corpo, non essere schiavo delle pulsioni.  
Non odiarsi.  
«Quindi cosa posso fare per lei, signor Holmes?»  
Sherlock fissò il nuovo dottore alla ricerca di un appiglio che gli permettesse di sfruttarlo come e quanto il suo predecessore, ma quello che dedusse lo lasciò insoddisfatto: un veterano, un onesto cittadino, un abile dottore.  
Un alpha.  
Poteva dirlo con certezza anche se il suo olfatto era sopito dai soppressori.  
«Non è pericoloso essere alpha e fare il suo mestiere, dottor Watson?» domandò a bruciapelo, leggendo il nome dalla targhetta appuntata al camice, chiedendosi per quale assurdo motivo stesse perdendo tempo quando aveva dannatamente bisogno della sua dose.  
«No, se si ha il controllo. Inoltre lei è un beta, come scritto qui, quindi non ha di che temere» Sorrise rassicurante John.  
Già, un beta. Questo avrebbero creduto tutti, almeno finché i soppressori avessero fatto il loro dovere.  
«Conosce qualche altro medico a cui io possa rivolgermi?»  
«Come, prego?»  
«Un medico che non sia un alpha» continuò Sherlock, facendo vagare lo sguardo alla ricerca di indizi: un disturbo alla gamba di natura psicosomatica che gli rendeva necessario il bastone, probabilmente da attribuirsi alla sua esperienza in guerra; una vaga abbronzatura che indicava fosse rientrato da poco; una strana mania per i maglioni come testimoniavano le poche foto presenti nello studio.  
«Ha qualcosa contro gli alpha?»  
«A parte il loro essere arroganti, presuntuosi e, il più delle volte, violenti individui che reputano di poter guidare la società con il solo vanto del proprio corredo genetico, no.»  
John Watson osservò attonito il paziente, rendendosi conto improvvisamente di ciò che aveva davanti. Com’era possibile non fosse riuscito a sentire il suo odore? Com’era possibile non sembrasse un omega, non profumasse come un omega e sulla cartella risultasse un beta? Eppure doveva essere un omega, con lo sguardo schivo che evitava di incontrare quello di John, la posizione sulla difensiva, quelle considerazioni sugli alpha.  
«Signor Holmes, che soppressori usa?»  
Sherlock sbuffò. Quel dottor Watson non era neanche un’idiota. L’impresa iniziava a sembrargli troppo ardua. Forse, se avesse premuto i tasti giusti, il dottore si sarebbe convinto a fargli una prescrizione senza troppe cerimonie.  
«Soppremina» rispose, caustico, pronunciando il nome commerciale del farmaco.  
«No, non intendo per il calore, intendo quotidianamente. Perché mi pare ovvio lei prenda i giornalieri» chiese John confuso.  
«Soppremina» continuò imperterrito Sherlock.  
Allora John sbarrò gli occhi. Perfino i giornalieri avevano qualche controindicazione – molti dottori si rifiutavano di prescriverli –, ma fare uso di una sostanza tanto forte quasi ogni giorno era estremamente pericoloso.  
Ecco spiegata la mancanza di odore, ecco perché l’omega che il dottor Watson si trovava davanti non pareva affatto tale.  
«Se è qui per questo, signor Holmes, sappia che non posso prescriverle niente. Anzi, dovrebbe smettere prima che i danni siano irreparabili.»  
«Mi risparmi le sue considerazioni, dottore» sbuffò Sherlock, calandosi dal lettino.  
Dio, aveva bisogno della sua dose. Iniziava a sentire il profumo dell’uomo che aveva vicino stringergli il ventre in una morsa, muschiato e penetrante.  
Abbandonò lo studio con rabbia. Avrebbe dovuto comprarli per strada e sperare gli vendessero qualcosa di accettabile.

Sherlock non credeva alle coincidenze: raramente l’universo può essere tanto pigro. Nonostante questo, però, l’uomo che gli sedeva davanti era una coincidenza personificata e sorridente.  
«Così ha bisogno di un appartamento.»  
«Come si sente?» domando John, invece di rispondere a quella domanda.  
La signora Hudson – _non sono la tua governante, Sherlock_ – aveva poggiato davanti a loro un tè caldo ed invitante, ma Sherlock continuava a fissare gli occhi blu del dottore. Mike Stamford lo aveva mandato lì, dopo il distratto assenso di Sherlock alla sua richiesta fatta al telefono, e ora c'era una decisione da prendere che era in realtà già stata presa.  
«Bene, bene. Allora, cerca un appartamento?»  
Nella mente di Sherlock c’era solo l’allettante prospettiva di avere tutti i soppressori che desiderava. Bastava vivere con il dottore e scovare i suoi punti deboli, fare leva nel modo corretto.  
«Sì, cerco un appartamento, ma non credo lei voglia dividerlo con me. Sbaglio?»  
«È lei a sbagliare. Ho urgente bisogno di un coinquilino e non credo ci saranno problemi. Come sa, faccio uso di soppressori e, da ciò che mi ha detto, lei non sembra avere problemi di controllo.»  
«No, nessun problema di controllo.»  
Ed era iniziata così la loro convivenza.

Erano trascorse settimane, poi mesi. John era diventato più di un coinquilino: un collega sul campo, un blogger ma, più di ogni altra assurda mansione – fra cui comprare il latte –, John era diventato un amico. Una novità che non finiva mai di sorprendere Sherlock, lasciandolo stranamente intontito davanti alle dimostrazioni di affetto del dottore. Un pasto cucinato dopo giorni di digiuno per un caso, una coperta tirata sulle spalle quando crollava sfinito sul divano, uno sguardo preoccupato quando Sherlock non riusciva a gestire gli effetti collaterali, diventando irritabile e agitato. Se John fosse stato un’altra persona, Sherlock le avrebbe chiamate stronzate da alpha.  
Ma John era perfino più di questo...  
Durante quel percorso, nessun punto debole era emerso dal passato e dal comportamento di John, forse anche perché Sherlock aveva smesso di cercarne, continuando a comprare la sua dose giornaliera per strada, rifiutandosi come sempre di riferirsi a suo fratello per un aiuto; per niente al mondo avrebbe guardato l’elegante sorriso da alpha di Mycroft Holmes mentre gli faceva un favore.  
Sherlock aveva anche cambiato i suoi orari per la presenza di John in casa. Non si iniettava più la Soppremina la mattina, pronto ad affrontare una nuova giornata, ma nel primo pomeriggio. I suoi istinti omega e il suo stupido odore venivano così sopiti per l’ora in cui John rientrava dal lavoro.  
Niente problemi, niente complicazioni. Tutto sembrò andare bene, per un certo periodo, ma la fortuna si può sfidare poche volte prima di essere battuti.  
Sherlock, un pomeriggio, si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava. Ciò che si era appena iniettato stava arrivandogli dritto alla testa, impedendo al cervello di governare i muscoli e i pensieri. Seduto sulla sua poltrona, il capo improvvisamente troppo pesante per essere sostenuto dal collo, Sherlock si chiese cosa fossero le ombre che infestavano la stanza. Pallidi spettri di mostri. Terrificanti fantasmi dalle forme assurde.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare, ma qualcosa gli impediva di muoversi.  
Un solo, singolo, stupido pensiero.  
 _John, aiutami._

John inserì le chiavi nella toppa con un sorriso. Tentava di controllarsi continuamente, ma quell’espressione sorridente gli sbocciava in viso ogni volta che rientrava all’appartamento.  
Sherlock era il motivo del sorriso sul viso di John. L’uomo che lo aspettava dall’altra parte della parete, pronto ad insultarlo per qualcosa, a metterlo a parte di indagini complicate, o, semplicemente, ad attenderlo suonando il suo violino. L’essere irritante, superbo e incredibilmente attraente che impazziva dal desiderio di vedere, ogni santo giorno.  
Per il momento, però, queste considerazioni erano solo sue. Le credeva una piccola ed innocua fantasia che non avrebbe dovuto avere e che non avrebbe avuto ripercussioni sulla realtà. Perché  
sarebbe stato troppo complicato, troppo assurdo e troppo… _ingestibile_. Soprattutto per Sherlock, che ancora non riusciva ad accettare di essere un omega.  
«Sherlock? Ho comprato il latte e…»  
Non riuscì a finire la frase. La busta della spesa cadde a terra, il cartone del latte riversò il liquido bianco sul pavimento in un gorgogliare sinistro. Il tempo parve fermarsi.  
Sherlock, riverso sulla poltrona, la siringa ancora infilata nel braccio.  
Il _suo_ Sherlock.  
John fu da lui in un istante, sollevandogli la testa e liberandolo dal laccio emostatico.  
«Sherlock? Sherlock?» continuava a chiedere, come in trance.  
Passò una mano sulla fronte pallida imperlata di sudore, scostando i ricci umidi, e iniziò a pensare in fretta al da farsi. Corse al bagno, scandagliando l’armadietto alla ricerca dell'anti-soppressore. Dio, avrebbe voluto sbagliarsi, avrebbe voluto non fosse mai arrivato il momento in cui si fosse reso utile, ma aveva visto giusto nel tenerne una scorta a casa. Sapeva dei rischi corsi da Sherlock.  
Il _suo_ Sherlock.  
Corse nuovamente in soggiorno, infilando una siringa sterile nella boccettina, sperando fosse solo un’overdose e non qualche altra sostanza mischiata alla Soppremina, perché in quel caso l'anti-soppressore sarebbe servito a poco. No, non poteva, non voleva pensarci.  
Osservò il braccio martoriato di Sherlock, i puntini violacei dove iniettava la sua dose giornaliera. John si chiese perché non avesse insistito più a lungo, perché non si fosse imposto su di lui per farlo smettere. Ma sapeva bene perché: avevano già litigato troppe volte per quelli che Sherlock definiva _atteggiamenti da alpha_ e John voleva dimostrargli di rispettare le sue scelte. Che sciocchezza gli parve ora, mentre l’ago penetrava nella carne e spandeva l'anti-soppressore nel sangue di Sherlock.  
Un solo pensiero, martellante e ossessivo.  
 _Sherlock è mio._

Quando Sherlock riprese i sensi, gli odori furono la prima cosa a colpirlo. Intensi, prorompenti, inebrianti. Da quanto non sentiva così vividamente il profumo del mondo?   
Uno, in particolare, si imponeva su tutti gli altri. Un aroma mascolino, muschiato, denso e avvolgente.  
Sherlock si rigirò, comprendendo di trovarsi disteso nel suo letto, vestito solo del lenzuolo. Una volta sdraiato sul fianco opposto, fissò la faccia di John a pochi centimetri dalla sua. Dormiva vestito, il viso tirato anche nel sonno nell’espressione preoccupata che ormai indossava spesso.  
Sherlock pensò di svegliarlo e chiedergli cosa facesse nella sua stanza, ma gli eventi trascorsi tornarono alla sua mente. La Soppremina, le ombre, il buio, la voce rassicurante di John che lo teneva ancorato alla vita.  
Sherlock inspirò per affrontare tutta quella situazione iniziando con l’alzarsi dal letto ma, nel farlo, l’odore di John lo colpì con forza. S’immobilizzò, stupito dall’effetto che aveva su di lui l’aura emanata dal corpo sdraiato al suo fianco. Inspirò ancora e, questa volta, il suo ventre si contrasse in uno spasmo. Il verso che gli uscì direttamente dalla gola lo imbarazzò, ma continuava a non riuscire ad allontanarsi. Inspirò ancora e ancora, fino a rendersi conto di essere praticamente attaccato al collo di John, a nutrirsi del suo odore.  
«Sherlock?»  
A quel titubante richiamo, il diretto interessato si staccò di colpo, consapevole di ciò che stava facendo, di quanto imbarazzante fosse il suo comportamento.  
John si mise a sedere, passandosi una mano fra i capelli scompigliati, ignorando di averlo trovato attaccato alle sue ghiandole.  
«Stai bene?»  
«No, John, non sto bene» sibilò Sherlock. «Mi serve la Soppremina.»  
«No.»  
«Tu non capisci.»  
«No, io capisco eccome. Gesù, sei quasi morto! Niente Soppremina, dovessi rinchiuderti qui.»  
«John…»  
Sherlock tentò di respirare per iniziare il discorso che aveva in mente, ma l’aria era satura di quel profumo avvolgente e il suo ventre continuava a mandare intense fitte di frustrazione. John osservò il coinquilino chiudere gli occhi con forza, come a volersi concentrare.  
«Ne ho bisogno, oppure…»  
«Sherlock, da quanto non entri in calore?»  
Era una domanda semplice, che John tentò di porre con quanta più delicatezza possibile, visto quanto Sherlock odiasse l’argomento.  
«Dopo la prima volta che è accaduto ho iniziato a prendere i soppressori.»  
«Dio…»  
«John, non abbiamo tempo per questo» Asserì deciso Sherlock, sempre più agitato.  
Poteva quasi sentirlo, il calore che gli montava dentro come una marea, in ondate profonde e lente. Iniziava a bagnarsi, a sentire il desiderio di essere riempito e appagato strisciargli sottopelle sempre più invadente.  
Si aggrappò al braccio di John.  
«Ti prego.»  
John fece una pausa, guardandolo negli occhi, notando la disperazione palpabile che li abitava.  
«No.»  
Un lamento si liberò dalla bocca di Sherlock, il verso di un animale braccato.  
«Ma posso prometterti di esserci, per tutto il tempo» concluse Watson.  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, tentando di mettere a tacere il sollievo che lo aveva pervaso a quelle parole. Si sentiva così combattuto, così lacerato fra la persona razionale che avrebbe voluto diventare e l’omega che stava dimostrando di essere.  
Aveva tante cose da dire a John, tante battute sarcastiche sulla frase che aveva appena pronunciato con tono serio e solenne, ma non riuscì più a contenersi. Afferrò le braccia di John e le spinse verso l’alto, facendolo stendere sul letto.  
«E così vuoi esserci?» mormorò rauco, completamente accecato dal desiderio di sentirsi appagato, riempito dall'essenza di John, anima contro anima.  
Il dottore lo fissò con intensità, restando nelle sue mani. Non voleva spaventarlo con la brutalità da alpha che si stava sforzando di ingabbiare. Voleva solo averlo, anche alle sue condizioni. Così emise un verso gutturale in risposta.  
Sherlock non perse tempo a spogliarlo, liberandolo dai vestiti solo quanto bastava, per poi trattenerlo fra le sue dita pallide. John osservò il corpo longilineo e armonioso di Sherlock, desiderando solo schiacciarlo contro il materasso e averlo senza pietà. Il suo odore poi, così dolce e languido, sembrava un invito scritto solo e soltanto per lui. Eppure si impose la calma, perché era un momento estremamente delicato per l’omega.  
«Sherlock,» lo chiamò, «hai mai…»  
«No» rispose l’altro deciso. «Ora taci.»  
Si posizionò cavalcioni su John, schivando il suo sguardo. John perse per un istante il sudato autocontrollo e gli afferrò la mandibola per spingere il suo viso verso di sé.  
«Guardami mentre lo fai» gli ordinò.  
Se ne pentì quasi subito, ma si sorprese nel constatare quanto quel singolo ordine avesse fatto tremare Sherlock di qualcosa che sembrava estasi. Era un omega, dopotutto, e non poteva fare niente per sopprimere i suoi istinti naturali.  
Sherlock iniziò a muoversi, unendo piano i loro corpi, aiutato dalla reazione fisiologica del suo corpo. Non che questo rendesse la sua prima volta meno dolorosa, ma gli permise di portarla a termine. Lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, John si fece spazio dentro di lui e Sherlock gemette.  
Sentire il calore pulsante di Sherlock che lo avvolgeva, sentire quei gemiti fu troppo per l’alpha. Si sollevò con forza, senza sganciare i loro corpi, finendo per far cadere Sherlock di schiena sul materasso, le gambe alzate sopra le spalle di John che era ancora vestito dalla testa ai piedi.  
«John…»  
Una supplica che non chiedeva di smettere ma di continuare, con più forza. E John obbedì, spingendosi in profondità, con affondi secchi e decisi.  
 _Mio._  
 _Mio, mio…_  
Fu questo pensiero ad avvicinarlo al completo appagamento. Ma, con l’aumentare del piacere, arrivò anche la consapevolezza che non poteva, che non doveva reclamare Sherlock. Così si staccò un istante prima che il nodo si gonfiasse, giusto un attimo prima che i muscoli si tendessero e l'estasi gli annebbiasse la coscienza.  
John, in ginocchio sul materasso, tentò di riprendere fiato, ma la prima visione che trovò ad attendere i suoi occhi aperti fu l'espressione confusa e insoddisfatta di Sherlock. Regnava un silenzio attonito, stupito: era successo qualcosa di importante, qualcosa di fondamentale, e nessuno dei due era ben consapevole di cosa si dovesse fare.  
Fu Sherlock a rompere il silenzio.  
«Ancora, John.»  
Il corpo di John rispose quasi immediatamente a quella richiesta decisa e il dottore si maledì.  
«Sherlock non… non sarà mai soddisfacente così» mormorò, coprendosi con una mano.  
«Allora facciamolo come va fatto.»  
«Non capisci? È rischioso. Se…»  
Stava per chiedergli cosa sarebbe successo se, in preda alle sensazioni che solo il corpo di Sherlock scatenava in lui, l’avesse legato a sé. Era sicuro fosse un buon modo per guadagnarsi il suo odio e John non voleva essere odiato. Dio, John voleva solo la felicità di Sherlock, qualunque essa fosse. Sherlock ruotò su se stesso, mettendosi carponi sul letto.  
«Ti prego, non ce la faccio.»  
Era una voce lamentosa e supplicante – da omega – quella che usciva dalle labbra di Sherlock. Una voce che John non riconobbe, ma che lo eccitò al punto da annebbiare la sua mente.  
Così si liberò in fretta dei vestiti, dei dubbi, di tutto tranne che del controllo. Non voleva perderlo così come non voleva perdere Sherlock.  
Sì chinò piano a leccare la pelle umida di Sherlock, sempre più in alto, mentre la schiena dell’omega si inarcava per il piacere. Mosse le dita, cercando di trovare la calma in quei gesti meccanici, ma un’ulteriore supplica di Sherlock lo convinse ad andare fino in fondo. Lo fece, immediatamente, in profondità, combaciando alla perfezione. Con una mano stretta fra i ricci scuri, premette il capo di Sherlock contro il materasso, dominandolo.  
Non esisteva al mondo una sensazione più appagante.  
Le spinte si fecero più serrate, più intense, più animalesche e, quando il piacere stava per esplodere, John fece per scivolare nuovamente fuori. Ma Sherlock fu più veloce. Si spinse indietro, con forza, cadendo su John.  
Il nodo si gonfiò che John era ancora dentro e a Sherlock bastò sfiorarsi appena con una mano per strappare il suo personale piacere a quel momento. Liberò la sua voce in un basso e soddisfatto mormorio di piacere, sentendosi finalmente appagato, completo, al suo posto.  
John non riusciva a pensare, le contrazioni di Sherlock l’avevano sconvolto, il suo gesto brusco aveva risvegliato la voce che dentro urlava di possesso e appartenenza. L’istinto lo portò ad immergere il viso fra i ricci di mori, dove iniziava la pelle morbida del collo.  
«Fallo» lo incitò l’omega.  
John non razionalizzò, non riuscì a trattenersi, e spinse i denti nella carne di Sherlock, avvertendo quasi subito il sapore ferroso del sangue. Il piacere lo scosse di nuovo, sorprendendo entrambi, e Sherlock liberò un verso di piacere e alzò il braccio per perpetuare il morso, trattenendosi contro il corpo dell'altro.  
Alla fine l'omega parve quasi accasciarsi contro John, che gli leccò la ferita, piano, con cura.  
«Ti ho fatto male?» domandò dopo qualche istante di quelle attenzioni, facendo in modo di sdraiarsi sul fianco, con Sherlock di fronte, entrambi ancora legati dal nodo.  
Temeva Sherlock si sarebbe infuriato, in qualche modo, o lo avrebbe accusato di essere un alpha prepotente e violento, privo di qualsiasi freno. Temeva di dover passare i restanti giorni del calore a fare sesso con Sherlock per poi sentirsi sempre dannatamente in colpa per ciò che gli stava facendo.  
E adesso erano legati.  
Dio, cos’aveva fatto?  
«Scusa» sussurrò Sherlock.  
«Come?»  
«Ti ho costretto a prendermi come omega anche se non sarò mai abbastanza. Io non voglio lasciare il mio lavoro, non voglio fare delle stupide faccende domestiche, non voglio aspettare che tu torni a casa ogni pomeriggio come un cane. Non sarò un bravo genitore, né un bravo compagno e non ti ho nemmeno lasciato scelta. Io… mi dispiace, John.»  
«Sherlock…»  
«Lo so, lo so. Senti troveremo un modo. C'è sicuramente una soluzione logica e razionale, dev'esserci. Non mi importa essere uno di quegli omega emarginati dalla società perché abbandonati dal loro alpha, starò bene. Riprenderò la Soppremina e nessuno saprà cos’è successo quando andrai. Non voglio che ti preoccupi, non fai altro da quando sei arrivato qui.»  
«Sherlock…»  
«Non pensavo di volerlo, d'accordo? Non credevo sarebbe stato così forte. Il fatto è che sei tu, non c'entra il tuo essere alpha. È penoso quello che sto dicendo, lo so, ma dal momento che non devo guardarti in faccia e che non puoi andare da nessuna parte, penso non ci sia momento più adatto. Non dirò mai più niente del genere John, perché credimi, so quanto sia patetico e sono a conoscenza del fatto che siano gli ormoni e…»  
«Sherlock, vuoi stare zitto?»  
John gli accarezzo il braccio, poi insinuò le sue dita fra quelle dell’omega.  
«Voglio tu mi prometta che smetterai con la Soppremina. Ora.»  
«Non fare l’alpha con me.»  
«Ora» ribadì John.  
«Non posso promettertelo. Mi serve per fare il mio lavoro. Nel caso non l’avessi notato sono tutti dannati alpha da quelle parti.»  
«Adesso sei mio, non ti toccheranno.»  
«Ma quando tu andrai…»  
«Sherlock, sai di essere il genio più idiota che conosca? Possibile tu sia così bravo a dedurre tutto su un cadavere e non ti renda conto di ciò che hai davanti agli occhi?» John appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sherlock. «Non è perché sei un omega, non è perché io sono un alpha. Ti amo perché sei Sherlock. E, mi dispiace, ma mi approfitterò di questa situazione e ti terrò stretto. Potrai lavorare, potrai fare ciò che vorrai, ma dovrai restare con me.»  
«Che stronzate da alpha» rise Sherlock, facendosi più vicino a John per lasciarsi stringere in un abbraccio.  
«Solo stronzate da John Watson con Sherlock Holmes» ribadì l’altro. «Ora riposa un po’, saranno giorni intensi.»

 


End file.
